vocaloidfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Blessing
Blessing ist ein Song der von meheren Produzenten, unter anderem halyosy, produziert wurde. Der Song wird von Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin/Len, Megurine Luka, MEIKO und KAITO gesungen Hintergrund Blessing ist ein Song der halyosy's Neffen , zu seinem 3. Geburtstag, gewidmet ist. Es ist der 2. Chor Song der von halyosy geschrieben wurde (der erste ist Smiling) Der Song wurde von vielen Nico Nico Douga Artisten gecovert. Er hat zwei offiziele Versionen (Version A und Version B). Er hat auch eine World Edition, die von beliebeige Artisten von der ganzen Welt gesungen wird. Der Song hat die Hall of Fame erreicht. Lyrics Japanisch= Blessings for your birthday Blessings for your everyday 最後の一秒まで前を向け 剥がしても何故だか増えてくタグと ランク付けされてく理不尽な価値 そんな数値で人を推し量らないでと 飛び交う言葉を手で覆い隠した Oh... It's time to get up　灯火を消す前に Oh... It's time to get up　足元を照らせ！ ほらここをじっと見つめてみて 最高の味方が映ってるでしょ？ それは命の証 Blessings for your birthday Blessings for your everyday 例え明日世界が滅んでも Blessings for your birthday Blessings for your everyday 最後の一秒まで前を向け Hip hip HOORAY　これから先も Hip hip HOORAY　君に幸あれ ゼロからイチを生むのは容易くない事 肝心な物は見えないし触れない事 不幸とは幸せだと気づけない事 毎日が誕生日で命日な事 Oh... Stand up take action　泥沼を掻き分けて Oh... Stand up take action　蓮の花は咲く！ ほらここに手を重ねてみて 温もりが伝わってくるでしょ？ それは命の証 Blessings for your birthday Blessings for your everyday 例え綺麗事だって構わない Blessings for your birthday Blessings for your everyday この世に産まれてくれてありがとう Hip hip HOORAY これから先も Hip hip HOORAY 君に幸あれ さぁさ寄ってらっしゃい見てらっしゃい ロックでいったらこんな風 Like this Like this Yeah アカペラでいったらこんな風 Like this Like this Yeah ゲームでいったらこんな風 Like this Like this Yeah ダンスでいったらこんな風 Da da da da da よく食べて　よく眠って　よく遊んで　よく学んで よく喋って　よく喧嘩して　ごく普通な毎日を 泣けなくても　笑えなくても　歌えなくても　何もなくても 愛せなくても　愛されなくても　それでも生きて欲しい Blessings for your birthday Blessings for your everyday 例え明日世界が滅んでも Blessings for your birthday Blessings for your everyday 最後の一秒まで前を向け If you're alive あの子が振り向くかも If you're alive 宝くじ当たるかも If you're alive 再び始まるかも 生き抜くためなら 棒に振れ　水を差せ　煙に捲け　油を売れ　現を抜かせ そして来週も　来月も　来年も　来世も　一緒に祝おう Blessings for your birthday Blessings for your everyday 例え綺麗事だって構わない Blessings for your birthday Blessings for your everyday ここに集えた奇跡にありがとう Hip hip HOORAY これから先も Hip hip HOORAY 君に幸あれ Hip hip HOORAY これから先も Hip hip HOORAY 君に幸あれ Hip hip HOORAY |-|Romaji= BLESSINGS FOR YOUR BIRTHDAY BLESSINGS FOR YOUR EVERYDAY saigo no ichi byou made mae wo muke hagashite mo naze da ka fueteku tagu to ranku zuke sarete ku rifujin na kachi sonna mono de hito wo oshihakaranai de to tobikau kotoba wo te de ooikakushita OH ... IT'S TIME TO GET UP tomoshibi wo kesu mae ni OH ... IT'S TIME TO GET UP ashimoto wo terase! hora koko wo jitto mitsumete mite saikou no mikata ga utsutteru desho? sore ha inochi no akashi BLESSINGS FOR YOUR BIRTHDAY BLESSINGS FOR YOUR EVERYDAY tatoe ashita sekai ga horon de mo BLESSINGS FOR YOUR BIRTHDAY BLESSINGS FOR YOUR EVERYDAY saigo no ichi byou made mae wo muke HIP HIP HOORAY korekara saki mo HIP HIP HOORAY kimi ni sachiare zero kara ichi wo umu no ha tayasuku nai koto kanjin na mono ha mie nai shi sawarenai koto fukou to ha shiawase da to ki zuke nai koto mainichi ga tanjou bi de meinichi na koto OH ... STAND UP TAKE ACTION doronuma wo kakiwakete OH ... STAND UP TAKE ACTION hachisu no hana ha saku! hora koko ni te wo kasanete mite nukumori ga tsutawatte kuru desho? sore ha inochi no akashi BLESSINGS FOR YOUR BIRTHDAY BLESSINGS FOR YOUR EVERYDAY tatoe kireigoto datte kamawanai BLESSINGS FOR YOUR BIRTHDAY BLESSINGS FOR YOUR EVERYDAY kono yo ni umarete kurete arigatou HIP HIP HOORAY korekara saki mo HIP HIP HOORAY kimi ni sachiare saa saa yotte rasshaimite rasshai ROCK (rokku) de ittara konna fuu LIKE THIS LIKE THIS YEAH A CAPELLA (akapera) de ittara konna fuu LIKE THIS LIKE THIS YEAH GAME (geemu) de ittara konna fuu LIKE THIS LIKE THIS YEAH DANCE (dansu) de ittara konna fuu DA DA DA DA DA yoku tabete yoku nemutte yoku ason de yoku manan de yoku shabette yoku kenka shite goku futsuu na mainichi wo nake nakute mo warae nakute mo utae nakute mo nani mo nakute mo aise nakute mo aisare nakute mo soredemo ikite hoshii BLESSINGS FOR YOUR BIRTHDAY BLESSINGS FOR YOUR EVERYDAY tatoe ashita sekai ga horonde mo BLESSINGS FOR YOUR BIRTHDAY BLESSINGS FOR YOUR EVERYDAY saigo no ichi byou made mae wo muke IF YOU'RE ALIVE ano ko ga furimuku kamo IF YOU'RE ALIVE takarakuji ataru kamo IF YOU'RE ALIVE futatabi hajimaru kamo ikinuku tame nara bou ni fure mizu wo sase kemuri ni make abura wo ure gen wo nukase soshite raishuu mo raigetsu mo rainen mo raise mo issho ni iwaou BLESSINGS FOR YOUR BIRTHDAY BLESSINGS FOR YOUR EVERYDAY tatoe kireigoto datte kamawa nai BLESSINGS FOR YOUR BIRTHDAY BLESSINGS FOR YOUR EVERYDAY koko ni tsudoeta kiseki ni arigatou HIP HIP HOORAY korekara saki mo HIP HIP HOORAY kimi ni sachiare HIP HIP HOORAY korekara saki mo HIP HIP HOORAY kimi ni sachiare HIP HIP HOORAY Kategorie:Song Kategorie:Hatsune Miku Kategorie:Kagamine Rin Kategorie:Kagamine Len Kategorie:Megurine Luka Kategorie:Kagamine Rin/Len Kategorie:MEIKO Kategorie:KAITO Kategorie:Halyosy